Forgotten
by albinonemo12
Summary: (E.N.D) Suatu hal yang terlupakan. HunHan and All Member EXO. BoyxBoy. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Suatu hal yang terlupakan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

"Ayolah eomma, kita pindah lagi saja kerumah kita yang dulu" Ucap namja cantik yang sedang membujuk eommanya.  
"Kau ini! baru saja kita pindah kesini dan kau sudah minta pindah lagi kerumah yang dulu" Ucap sang eomma sedikit kesal sambil membereskan barang-barang.  
"Appa, ayolah bantu aku membujuk eomma" Ucap namja cantik lagi yang sedang meminta bantuan appanya.  
"Appa tidak berani, Lu! Eommamu galak sekali" Ucap sang appa pelan sambil membereskan barang-barang.  
"Aish, menyebalkan sekali!" Ucap Luhan kesal lalu masuk kedalam kamar barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lho Luhan kemana, eomma?" Tanya Kris bingung saat melihat Luhan tidak ada di ruang makan lalu Kris duduk di sebelah sang appa.  
"Dia sedang ngambek dan mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian ini" Jawab sang eomma jujur.  
"Bagaimana soal pendaftaran sekolah Luhan, Kris?" Tanya sang appa pada Kris.  
"Lancar, mulai besok Luhan sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah barunya" Jawab Kris santai.  
"Eomma, aku akan mengajak Luhan makan di luar saja!" Ucap Kris lalu pergi berjalan kearah kamar Luhan.  
"Mereka berdua itu sama saja, tidak bisa menghargaiku" Ucap sang eomma kesal.  
"Sabarlah yeobo, namanya juga anak-anak" Ucap sang appa menenangkan sang eomma.  
"Mereka itu sudah dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi" Ucap sang eomma protes.  
"Ya sudahlah lebih baik kita melanjutkan makan saja, yeobo" Ucap sang appa santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku boleh masuk tidak?" Tanya Kris sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.  
"Masuk saja" Jawab Luhan sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris to the point setelah masuk ke kamar Luhan.  
"Aku ingin kembali kerumah kita yang dulu, hyung" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Sudahlah Lu, mulai dari sekarang kau harus bisa beradaptasi di sini! aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Ucap Kris meyakinkan.  
"Baiklah" Ucap Luhan pasrah.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku keluar sekarang?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan.  
"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan balik.  
"Kita makan diluar" Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.  
"Wah asik, kalau begitu kajja!" Ucap Luhan senang lalu berjalan pergi keluar rumah di ikuti Kris di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayoo kita pulang, aku sudah selesai makannya! aku yakin temanmu pasti tidak jadi datang" Ajak Luhan setelah selesai makan.  
"Tunggu sebentar, dia sedang di jalan" Ucap Kris sambil membayar makanannya.  
"Emangnya dia itu siapa sih? sampai-sampai kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan dia" Tanya Luhan kesal.  
"Dia itu adik kelasku waktu aku sekolah JHS di kanada" Jawab Kris menjelaskan.  
"Oh begitu" Ucap Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Luhan lagi sambil mengaduk minuman bubble teanya.  
"Sebentar lagi mungkin" Jawab Kris santai.  
"Aha, itu dia!" Ucap Kris yang melihat temannya berjalan kearahnya.  
"Aku tunggu di mobil saja, aku bosan disini" Ucap Luhan sambil akan pergi dari tempat dia duduk namun saat baru saja memutar badannya dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.  
"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Luhan meminta maaf.  
"Ya tidak apa-apa" Ucap seseorang itu santai.  
"Astaga, bajumu!" Ucap Luhan panik saat melihat baju seseorang itu terkena minuman bubble teanya lalu Luhan pun mengambil sapu tangan di tasnya setelah itu membersih kan baju seseorang itu dengan sapu tangannya.  
"Maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja" Ucap Luhan berkali-kali sambil masih membersihkan baju seseorang yang di hadapannya itu.  
"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya sendiri" Ucap seseorang itu sambil mengambil ahli sapu tangan Luhan untuk membersihkan bajunya.  
"Maaf sekali lagi, aku permisi duluan" Ucap Luhan meminta maaf lagi lalu pamit untuk keluar dari cafe menuju mobilnya.  
"Ya tidak apa-apa, Silahkan" Ucap seseorang itu mempersilahkan Luhan pergi setelah mendengar kalimat dari seseorang itu Luhan pun segera berjalan pergi keluar cafe menuju mobilnya.  
"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja cantik itu" Batin seseorang itu sambil memandang kepergian Luhan.  
"Sepertinya penyambutanmu cukup meriah juga ya" Ejek Kris pada seseorang itu yang diketahui ternyata temannya Kris.  
"Kau mengejekku ya, Hyung" Ucap temannya Kris sedikit kesal.  
"Aku sedang memujimu kok, Hun" Ucap Kris santai.  
"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" Ucap Sehun masih kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Wu terlihat sang eomma sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anak tercintanya, sedangkan sang appa sedang membaca koran sambil menunggu istrinya selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

"Pagi eomma, appa" Sapa anak pertama keluarga Wu sambil duduk di sebelah sang appa.  
"Pagi juga Kris" Sapa balik sang appa sambil masih membaca koran.  
"Dimana adikmu itu? apa dia belum bangun, astaga anak itu apa dia ingin terlambat berangkat ke sekolah barunya" Ucap sang eomma kesal saat belom melihat kehadiran anak keduanya di ruang makan.  
"Mungkin dia sedang siap-siap, yeobo" Ucap sang appa santai.  
"Siap-siap apanya? ini sudah hampir jam setengah 7 dan dia belum juga keluar kamar" Ucap sang eomma masih kesal.  
"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya sang eomma saat melihat anak pertamanya beranjak dari duduknya.  
"Kekamar Luhan" Jawab Kris seadanya sambil berjalan kearah kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Hyung" Sapa Luhan kaget saat akan keluar kamar dan mendapati Kris berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.  
"Hyung pikir kau belum bangun" Ucap Kris santai.  
"Ya tadi aku sedikit telat bangun" Ucap Luhan jujur.  
"Kau begitu kajja! kita harus segera berangkat!" Ajak Kris sambil berjalan keluar rumah di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kalian berdua tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu!" Teriak sang eomma saat melihat kedua anaknya berjalan keluar rumah.  
"Tidak usah, kami makan nanti saja!" Teriak balik Kris sambil memasuki mobilnya di ikuti Luhan yang duduk tepat di sebelah pengemudi.  
"Walau pun eomma galak, tapi eomma perhatian sekali terhadap kita" Ucap Luhan sambil memasang seatbeltnya.  
"Ya begitulah sifat eomma" Ucap Kris santai sambil menancap gas mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa saem pada semua murid di kelasnya.  
"Pagi saem" Sapa balik semua murid serempak.  
"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk" Ucap saem memberitahu semua murid di kelasnya lalu mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk ke dalam kelas.  
"Pagi teman-teman" Sapa Luhan pada semua teman-teman barunya itu.  
"Pagi juga" Sapa balik semua murid serempak.  
"Perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap saem menyuruh Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Perkenalkan aku Wu Luhan, aku pindahan dari kota busan! semoga kita semua menjadi teman baik! terimakasih" Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Baiklah Luhan, silahkan kau duduk di sana bersama Kyungsoo" Ucap saem sambil menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo.  
"Baik saem" Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya dan Kyungsoo.  
"Hei aku Do Kyungsoo, senang menjadi teman sebangkumu" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan jabat tangannya.  
"Hei aku Wu Luhan, aku juga senang menjadi teman sebangkumu" Ucap Luhan sambil membalas jabat tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Kalian tampan sekali!" Teriak para siswi.  
"Saranghae, oppa!" Teriak para siswi lagi.  
"Jadilah kekasihku, oppa!" Teriak para siswi sekali lagi.

.

.

"Mereka siapa sih?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang melihat kerumunan siswa-siswi itu dari jarak jauh.  
"Mereka ber-4 itu wolf yang dapat membuat para wanita tergila-gila pada mereka bahkan ada beberapa pria juga tergila-gila pada mereka" Jawab Kyungsoo menjelaskan.  
"Apa?! mereka manusia serigala begitu?! Lalu kenapa mereka gak di musnahin, mereka itu pasti berbahaya" Ucap Luhan salah paham.  
"Astaga, Lu! bukan itu maksudku, wolf itu hanya nama kelompok yang mereka buat!" Ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan lagi.  
"Oh begitu rupanya, ku kira mereka sejenis manusia serigala hehe" Ucap Luhan nyengir.  
"Dasar kau ini" Ucap Kyungsoo seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah sapu tangan siapa ini? kenapa terlihat manis sekali" Ejek Chanyeol setelah berhasil merebut sapu tangan itu dari Sehun.  
"Hei kembalikan! itu sapu tanganku!" Ucap Sehun kesal.  
"Sapu tanganmu? kau yakin? sapu tangan ini terlihat manis untuk ukuran namja yang mengaku manly seperti dirimu" Ejek Chanyeol lagi sambil memperhatikan sapu tangan itu.  
"Lihat bahkan di sini ada motif bergambar kartun bambi, terlihat kekanakan sekali" Ejek Baekhyun setelah melihat motif di sapu tangan itu.  
"Kalian tidak tau apa-apa! jadi diamlah!" Ucap Sehun kesal sambil merebut sapu tangan itu kembali lalu menyimpan di saku celananya.  
"Begitu saja sudah kesal" Gumam Baekhyun pelan.  
"Aku mendengarnya Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Sehun menatap kearah Baekhyun.  
"Hei sudah-sudah lebih baik kita main basket saja lagi" Ucap Kai mendamaikan ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lu, aku pulang duluan ya! bye!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.  
"Iya hati-hati!" Ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Ucap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping Luhan.  
"Kau?! kau kan yang kemarin itu kan?" Ucap Luhan sedikit kaget saat melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi.  
"Iya aku yang kemarin! oh ya kita belum saling kenalan, namaku Oh Sehun! namamu siapa?" Ucap Seseorang itu yang di ketahui bernama Sehun.  
"Aku Wu Luhan, senang bekenalan denganmu" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun.  
"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.  
"Aku sedang menunggu jemputan hyungku" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang saja" Ucap Sehun mengajak Luhan pulang bersama.  
"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" Ucap Luhan menolak secara halus.  
"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan kok" Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

.

.

Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

"Yeoboseo, kau dimana hyung?" Tanya Luhan to the point saat mengangkat telepon dari Kris.  
"Maaf Lu, hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu! soalnya aku masih ada jam kuliah" Jawab Kris diseberang telepon sana.  
"Tapi hyung bagaimana denganku? aku tidak hapal jalan pulang kerumah" Tanya Luhan bingung pada Kris.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut handphone Luhan di rebut seseorang di sebelahnya.

.

.

"Yeoboseo, maaf ini aku temannya Luhan! bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana alamat rumahnya? aku akan mengantarnya pulang" Ucap Sehun pada Kris lewat telepon.  
"Suaramu tidak asing" Ucap Kris bingung.  
"Suaramu juga tidak asing, seperti suara Kris hyung" Ucap Sehun ikut bingung.  
"Aku emang Kris! tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan kau Sehun ya?" Ucap Kris menebak.  
"Iya Kris hyung ini aku sehun, aku akan mengantar adikmu ke rumah baru itu kan?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris.  
"Iya tolong antarkan adikku Luhan ke rumah dengan selamat ya" Jawab Kris meminta tolong.  
"Dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarnya, hyung" Ucap Sehun sambil mematikan sambungan handphonenya secara sepihak lalu memberikan kembali handphone itu pada Luhan.  
"Hyungku bilang apa aja?" Tanya Luhan penasaran sambil menerima handphonenya kembali lalu menaruhnya di dalam tasnya.  
"Aku di suruh mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu dengan selamat" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Emangnya kau tau dimana rumahku?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Tentu saja aku tau, kau kan adiknya Kris hyung" Jawab Sehun santai.  
"Kau mengenal hyungku dimana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Sudah nanti saja aku jelaskan! kita ke parkiran terlebih dahulu mengambil mobilku, kajja!" Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan pelan lalu berjalan pergi menuju tempat parkiran dimana mobilnya di parkir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih ya udah nganterin aku pulang, aku tidak menyangka rupanya kau adik kelasnya Kris hyung waktu di kanada" Ucap Luhan berterimakasih.  
"Sama-sama, aku juga tidak menyangka adik Kris hyung adalah namja yang cantik" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.  
"Aku itu tampan tau!' Ucap Luhan kesal karena di bilang namja cantik.  
"Iya iya kau tampan" Ucap Sehun mengalah.  
"Kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam dulu ya, dan kau hati-hati di jalan! bye!" Ucap Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.  
"Iya bye juga!" Ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah itu menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa namja yang mengantarmu pulang itu?" Tanya sang eomma tiba-tiba saat Luhan masuk kedalam rumah.  
"Aish eomma! kau mengagetkan ku saja!" Ucap Luhan sedikit kaget.  
"Segitu saja sudah kaget, siapa namja itu?" Tanya eomma penasaran.  
"Dia Oh Sehun teman satu sekolahku" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Jadi dia namanya Oh Sehun ya, dia itu namja yang sangat tampan cocok sekali jika di pasangkan denganmu namja yang sangat cantik" Ucap sang eomma senang sekali.  
"Eomma, sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan namja yang cantik! aku itu manly dan tampan tau!" Ucap Luhan kesal pada eommanya.  
"Apapun yang kau bilang! tetap saja kau terlihat cantik! eomma saja iri padamu!" Ucap sang eomma santai sambil meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai semua aku bawa FF baruku lagi nih hehe, semoga kalian semua suka ya dengan FF ku ini. :)

.

.

and then happy birthday to luhan gege, wish you keep healthy and success always. God bless you :)

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Suatu hal yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Dia Oh Sehun teman satu sekolahku" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Jadi dia namanya Oh Sehun ya, dia itu namja yang sangat tampan cocok sekali jika di pasangkan denganmu namja yang sangat cantik" Ucap sang eomma senang sekali.  
"Eomma, sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan namja yang cantik! aku itu manly dan tampan tau!" Ucap Luhan kesal pada eommanya.  
"Apapun yang kau bilang! tetap saja kau terlihat cantik! eomma saja iri padamu!" Ucap sang eomma santai sambil meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

"Aduh!" Ucap Luhan kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena bola basket.  
"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya seseorang khawatir yang berdiri di hadapan Luhan.  
"Ya aku tidak apa-apa kok" Jawab Luhan merasakan sedikit pusing.  
"Aigoo, hidungmu berdarah!" Ucap seseorang itu kaget melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Luhan.  
"Apa?! hidungku berdarah? Aigoo, ini bener darah!" Ucap Luhan syok melihat darah di jari tangannya setelah mengelap sedikit darah yang ada di hidungnya.

.

-Brukkk-

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini dimana?" Ucap Luhan bingung setelah sadar dari pingsannya.  
"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, kau berada di uks" Ucap seseorang melihat Luhan yang telah sadar.  
"Kau siapa? dan kenapa aku berada di uks?" Tanya Luhan masih bingung.  
"Aku Kim Kai, aku membawamu kesini karena kau tadi pingsan" Jawab Kai menjelaskan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Oh iya aku baru ingat, maaf merepotkanmu" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap kearah Kai.  
"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku kan yang tidak sengaja melempar bola basket itu sehingga membuatmu pingsan" Ucap Kai sedikit tersenyum.  
"Kalau begitu kita impas, oh ya perkenalkan aku Wu Luhan" Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.  
"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Kai tersenyum kearah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kemana ya?" Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menengok kanan kiri.  
"Kau sedang apa, Soo?" Tanya seseorang bingung sambil mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo yang menengok kanan kiri.  
"Ish, kau ini mengagetkan ku saja!" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kaget.  
"Segitu saja sudah kaget, kau sedang apa sih?" Tanya seseorang itu penasaran.  
"Aku sedang mencari Luhan! apa kau tadi melihatnya, Chen?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.  
"Tidak, tadi aku habis makan di kantin sama baby Xiu-ku jadi aku tidak melihatnya" Jawab Chen santai.  
"Kalau tidak melihatnya kenapa kau menceritakan kronologisnya? kau kan bisa langsung menjawab tidak melihatnya" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Chen begitu saja.  
"Aish, kenapa dia jadi kesal padaku? aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan" Gumam Chen lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi" Sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan.  
"Hei juga" Sapa Luhan balik sambil tersenyum juga.  
"Oh ya pulang sekolah nanti, pulang bareng lagi yuk" Ucap Sehun mengajak Luhan pulang bersama lagi.  
"Tidak usah, itu pasti merepotkanmu" Ucap Luhan menolak secara halus ajakan Sehun.  
"Aish kau ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan oleh mu kok! justru aku sangat senang bisa pulang bersamamu, kalau perlu aku juga mau berangkat sekolah bersamamu" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan kearah Luhan.  
"Benarkah? Aku tidak merepotkanmu sama sekali?" Tanya Luhan meminta kepastian.  
"Tentu saja, kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali!" Jawab Sehun meyakinkan.  
"Kalau begitu nanti aku mau pulang sekolah bersamamu lagi" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menunggumu di parkiran sekolah! Aku kekelas duluan ya, bye!" Ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Luhan lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.  
"Iya bye!" Ucap Luhan sambil membalas lambaian tangan kearah Sehun lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau dari mana saja tadi? saat istirahat aku tidak melihatmu di kantin" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
"Aku tadi ke toilet dulu, saat perjalanan menyusulmu ke kantin aku terkena lemparan bola basket" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Aigoo, Lu! bagian mana yang terkena lemparan bolanya? apakah sakit? siapa yang melempar bolanya? jawablah Lu jangan diam aja!" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.  
"Aish kau ini, berisik sekali! bagaimana bisa aku menjawabnya jika kau terus berbicara seperti itu!" Ucap Luhan kesal.  
"Hehe maaf" Ucap Kyungsoo nyengir.  
"Dasar kau ini" Ucap Luhan seadanya.  
"Bagian mana yang terkena?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.  
"Kepalaku" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Omona! itu pasti sakit sekali!" Ucap Kyungsoo masih khawatir.  
"Ya lumayan sih, tapi sekarang udah tidak terlalu sakit kok! jadi kau tenang saja, oke!" Ucap Luhan meyakinkan Kyungsoo.  
"Baiklah, emangnya siapa yang melempar bola itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
"Namanya Kim Kai" Jawab Luhan jujur lagi.  
"What?! Kai sih ketua wolf itu! omona! kau beruntung sekali bisa berdeketan dengannya!" Ucap Kyungsoo sangat antusias.  
"Benarkah? jadi dia ketua dari kelompok manusia serigala itu!" Ucap Luhan sedikit kaget.  
"Aish, kau ini! sudah ku bilang mereka itu bukan manusia serigala! wolf itu hanya nama kelompok!" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.  
"Hehe iya itu maksudku" Ucap Luhan nyengir.  
"Lalu kau bicara apa saja dengan Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
"Hanya berkenalan dan ya membicarakan hal yang biasa-biasa saja" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Kau beruntung, Lu! aku saja ingin sekali berkenalan dengan mereka tapi tidak bisa!" Ucap Kyungsoo ikut jujur.  
"Baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda tadi!" Kata Saem yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.  
"Ne, Saem!" Kata semua murid serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo, aku duluan ya! bye!" Ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Kyungsoo lalu pergi berjalan menuju ke parkiran sekolah.  
"Iya bye, Lu!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Luhan lalu berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya.  
"Tunggu dulu deh, kenapa tadi Luhan berjalan ke parkiran ya? emangnya tadi pagi dia bawa mobil ya? kalau dia bawa mobil seharusnya mengajak ku pulang bersama tadi! aigoo, kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini sih? besok aku harus tanyakan ini pada Luhan!" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku lama, apakah kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Luhan sambil meminta maaf.  
"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai di parkiran kok! kalau begitu kajja kita pulang!" Jawab Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Luhan yang duduk di samping pengemudi.  
"Oh ya bisakah kita mampir ke toko buku dulu? ada yang harus ku beli!" Tanya Luhan sambil memasang seatbeltnya.  
"Tentu saja bisa, dengan senang hati aku mengantarmu kemana pun kau mau" Jawab Sehun sambil menacap gas mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh dimana sih Sehun?" Tanya Kai saat tidak melihat Sehun di lapangan basket bersama teman-temannya.  
"Mungkin dia lagi kencan dengan kekasih bambinya itu haha" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tertawa.  
"Haha aku setuju padamu, Baek" Ucap Chanyeol ikut tertawa.  
"Dasar kalian berdua ini, aku bertanya serius malah di jawab dengan candaan" Ucap Kai sedikit kesal.  
"Kami tidak bercanda, Kai! kau tau? akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat seperti orang gila tersenyum gaje sendirian!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Satu lagi Kai, saat dia melamun juga menyebutkan satu nama" Ucap Chanyeol ikut menjelaskan.  
"Siapa?" Tanya Kai penasaran.  
"Luhan, ya nama itu yang sering dia sebutkan saat dia melamun"Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
"Wah mungkin sih bambi itu bernama Luhan kali ya" Ucap Baekhyun menebak-nebak.  
"Luhan? seperti nama siswa yang tadi terkena bola basket ku" Ucap Kai sedikit bingung.  
"Eh benarkah? kau jadi pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Luhan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Ya tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat jam istirahat" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Seperti apa rupanya? ayo cepat katakan padaku!" Ucap Baekhyun ikut penasaran.  
"Ya dia pria yang cantik dan baik" Jawab Kai jujur lagi.  
"Wah dia cantik, Baek!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menoel lengan Baekhyun.  
"Cantik kan juga aku, Yeol!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol memuji Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka menggambar ya?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan saat melihat Luhan membeli peralatan mengambar.  
"Ya itu hanya kebiasaan ku dari kecil mencorat-coret buku gambar dengan cat air hehe" Jawab Luhan sedikit tertawa.  
"Oh begitu rupanya" Ucap Sehun seadanya.  
"Kajja kita pulang, aku sudah membeli apa yang ku butuhkan" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun pelan lalu pergi berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Sehun terparkir.  
"Baiklah kajja!" Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Lu, tadi kau di antar lagi dengan pria tampan itu?" Tanya sang eomma saat makan malam sedang berlangsung.  
"Kenapa eomma kepengen tau sekali sih" Jawab Luhan santai.  
"Aish kau ini, di tanya malah menjawab seperti itu!" Ucap sang eomma sedikit kesal.  
"Sudahlah yeobo, jangan bertengkar saat makan malam seperti ini" Ucap sang appa menasehati sang eomma.  
"Emangnya siapa orang yang dimaksud eomma, Lu?" Tanya Kris penasaran.  
"Adik kelasmu waktu di kanada, hyung" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Oh Sehun maksudmu?" Tanya Kris lagi meminta kepastian.  
"Iya dia, hyung" Jawab Luhan meyakinkan.  
"Oh jadi kau mengenal pria tampan itu, Kris?" Tanya sang eomma antusias.  
"Ya eomma aku mengenalnya, dia adik kelasku waktu aku bersekolah JHS di kanada" Jawab Kris sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Omona! berarti mudah sekali, jika kalian bisa di dekatkan!" Ucap sang eomma masih antusias sambil menatap kearah Luhan.  
"Apa maksud eomma?" Tanya Luhan sedikit bingung.  
"Eomma ingin sekali pria setampan dia menjadi pendamping hidup anak eomma yang sangat cantik sepertimu, Lu" Ucap sang eomma sangat senang.  
"Pasti bentar lagi perang mulut" Gumam sang appa pelan.  
"Yak! eomma sudah berkali-kali ku bilang aku itu tampan dan manly!" Teriak Luhan kesal.  
"Berkali-kali pun kau bilang seperti itu, dimata eomma kau tetap saja cantik" Ucap sang eomma santai.  
"Aish, pokoknya aku tidak cantik! dan aku itu tampan dan manly!" Ucap Luhan masih kesal lalu pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya.  
"Terserah! menurut eomma kau tetap cantik!" Ucap sang eomma sedikit berteriak.  
"Yeobo, kau seharusnya jangan seperti itu" Ucap sang appa menasehati sang eomma.  
"Apanya yang jangan seperti itu? kau juga setuju kan jika anak kita yang satu itu cantik!" Ucap sang eomma sedikit kesal karena sang appa dari tadi menasehatinya.  
"Iya iya aku sangat setuju pada pendapatmu" Ucap sang appa mengalah pada sang eomma.  
"Dasar orang tua" Gumam Kris pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala pelan melihat tingkah laku orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar kau di sana? semoga kau baik-baik saja! kau pasti mencariku! sama seperti diriku yang mencari dirimu selama ini! maaf aku tidak pamit padamu saat pindah rumah! lagi pula aku tidak tau kau dimana sekarang! aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Ucap Luhan sedih sambil menatap sebuah foto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.  
"Soo, bisa tidak pagi cerah seperti ini jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu!" Ucap Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan.  
"Hehe maaf, Lu" Ucap Kyungsoo nyegir.  
"Dasar kau ini" Ucap Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun, kemarin kau pulang bersama sih bambi itu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun.  
"Bambi? siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.  
"Aish jangan pura-pura tidak tau, kemarin kau pulang duluan bersama sih Luhan kan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku depan Sehun.  
"Oh itu, iya aku pulang dengannya! emang kenapa?" Tanya Sehun balik.  
"Wah jadi benar, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Hanya teman, tapi aku sih mengharapkan yang lebih dari sekedar teman" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita bantu kau, Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol menawarkan batuan.  
"Boleh saja, tapi nanti jika aku sudah kehabisan cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya" Jawab Sehun santai.  
"Baiklah kita akan menunggunya" Ucap Baekhyun seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau Luhan kan?" Tanya Kai saat berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di koridor.  
"Iya aku Luhan, kau Kai yang kemarin itu kan" Jawab Luhan santai.  
"Iya aku Kai, bagaimana apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Kai lagi.  
"Tidak, kepala ku tidak sakit lagi kok" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu, dia siapa?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo.  
"Oh ya kenalin dia Kyungsoo sahabatku" Jawab Luhan sambil memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada Kai.  
"Aku Kim Kai, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi" Ucap Kai sambil memberikan jabatan tangan pada Kyungsoo.  
"Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu Kai-ssi" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit gugup sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kai.  
"Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel, itu terdengar kurang akrab! panggil aku Kai saja" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.  
"Baiklah Kai, kau juga bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo saja!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah Kai.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit kekelas duluan ya, Lu, Soo! bye!" Ucap Kai pamit sambil pergi berjalan menuju kelasnya.  
"Iya bye, Kai-ah!" Ucap Kyungsoo masih tersenyum sambil memandang kepergian Kai.  
"Kau sangat aneh, Soo!" Ucap Luhan santai sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.  
"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan menuju kelasnya.  
"Kau pikir saja sendiri" Jawab Luhan masih santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Kai! ku pikir kau tidak masuk!" Sapa Chanyeol saat melihat Kai masuk kedalam kelas.  
"Sedikit telat bangun tadi, Yeol!" Ucap Kai sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.  
"Oh begitu rupanya" Ucap Chanyeol seadanya.  
"Eh Yeol, tadi aku bertemu lagi dengan sih Luhan" Ucap Kai santai.  
"Benarkah? dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Hei kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang duduk di bangku depannya.  
"Kai tadi bilang padaku kalau dia bertemu dengan Luhan lagi tadi" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menghadap kebelakang di ikuti Kai.  
"Luhan? kau mengenalnya dimana, Kai?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

And then Happy Birthday ByunBaek oppa, wish you keep healthy and always success. God bless you. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten

Chapter 3

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Suatu hal yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Eh Yeol, tadi aku bertemu lagi dengan sih Luhan" Ucap Kai santai.  
"Benarkah? dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Hei kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang duduk di bangku depannya.  
"Kai tadi bilang padaku kalau dia bertemu dengan Luhan lagi tadi" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menghadap kebelakang di ikuti Kai.  
"Luhan? kau mengenalnya dimana, Kai?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

"Bolehkah kami gabung dengan kalian?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di samping meja kantin yang di tepati Luhan dan Kyungsoo.  
"Omona! aku mimpi apa semalem?" Ucap Kyungsoo kaget sambil menatap ke-4 namja yang berdiri di samping meja tersebut.  
"Ya tentu saja boleh, silahkan" Ucap Luhan mengijinkan.  
"Terimakasih, rupanya kau bambi yang baik hehe" Ucap namja yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Luhan sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Apa? kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit kesal.  
"Hehe maaf, aku hanya bercanda" Ucap namja itu lagi sambil nyengir gaje.  
"Oh ya Lu, kenalin ini sahabat-sahabatku" Ucap Sehun pada Luhan.  
"Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, dan ini Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dan Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.  
"Yak! aku kan bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.  
"Hehe sudahlah bukankah lebih baik di wakilkan" Ucap Chanyeol nyengir.  
"Aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi kan?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.  
"Iya Kai, kita sudah mengenalmu" Jawab Luhan seadanya.  
"Lu, bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat mengenalmu begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran sambil bisik-bisik ke Luhan.  
"Aku juga tidak tau, yang ku kenal hanya Sehun dan Kai" Jawab Luhan jujur sambil bisik-bisik juga ke Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya kau bisa mengenal Sehun" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah selesai di ceritakan Luhan tentang bagaimana Luhan bisa mengenal Sehun.  
"Ya begitulah" Ucap Luhan seadanya.  
"Berarti kemarin kau pulang di antar Sehun lagi ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
"Iya, kau tau darimana?" Tanya Luhan balik sedikit penasaran.  
"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau, jelas-jelas aku melihatmu kemarin pulang berjalan kearah parkiran padahal seingatku kau tidak bawa mobil kemarin" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.  
"Oh begitu, ku pikir kau bisa meramal seseorang hehe" Ucap Luhan nyengir.  
"Aish, ada-ada saja kau" Ucap Kyungsoo seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku duluan ya! bye!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan lalu pergi berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.  
"Iya bye! hati-hati, soo!" Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo lalu pergi berjalan menuju ke parkiran.  
"Dia dimana ya? apa tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil menengok kanan kiri di area parkiran.

.

.

_drrtt-drrtt_ (Bunyi sms masuk dari ponsel Luhan)

.

.

From: Sehun

Lu, aku ada latihan basket bersama teman-temanku bisakah kau menungguku?

.

To: Sehun

Ya, aku tunggu kau di taman sekolah dekat parkiran.

.

From: Sehun

Oke tunggu aku disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memberi kabar ke Luhan?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun.  
"Ya aku sudah memberitahunya" Jawab Sehun santai.  
"Hei kalian berdua ayo lanjut latihan basketnya!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak pada Sehun dan Kai sambil mendrible bola basket.  
"Aku dapat bolanya" Ucap Chanyeol setelah berhasil merebut bolanya dari Baekhyun yang sedang tidak fokus ke bolanya melainkan fokus kearah Sehun dan Kai.  
"Yak! kau curang Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Skip-Time_ (1 Jam kemudian)

.

.

"Kau dimana sekarang? apa kau tidak merindukanku? kenapa kau hilang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar! ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Batin Luhan sedih sambil melihat sebuah foto yang terdapat dua anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum ceria.  
"Kenapa kau bersedih seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.  
"Aku merindukan sahabat kecilku ini yang tinggal di busan waktu itu" Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang sedih sambil masih menatap sebuah foto yang Luhan pegang.  
"Oh begitu, aku yakin kau pasti dapat bertemu dengannya kembali kok" Ucap Sehun setelah melihat sebuah foto yang di pegang Luhan.  
"Itu tidak mungkin, aku saja tidak tau dia berada dimana sekarang" Ucap Luhan masih sedih.  
"Sudah jangan sedih lagi, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku beli ice cream saja" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.  
"Wah itu ide yang bagus! Kajja kita beli ice cream!" Ucap Luhan senang sambil menarik tangan Sehun berjalan pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil Sehun terlebih dahulu lalu setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke kedai ice cream.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika seperti ini, kau mirip sekali dengan sahabat kecilku" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang memakan ice creamnya.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung atas ucapan Luhan.  
"Saat aku sedih sahabat kecilku pasti akan mengajakku membeli ice cream, dan tadi tingkahmu mirip sekali dengan sahabat kecilku" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja" Ucap Sehun seadanya.  
"Ya mungkin hanya kebetulan" Ucap Luhan setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Lu! kau belum tidur? dan kenapa kau biarkan pintu kamarmu terbuka begitu?" Tanya Kris setelah masuk ke kamar Luhan yang pintunya terbuka begitu saja.  
"Hei Kris hyung, aku belum mengantuk, dan aku membiarkan pintu itu terbuka biar aku dapat inspirasi saja hehe" Jawab Luhan sedikit tertawa.  
"Kau sedang apa sih?" Tanya Kris penasaran sambil mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk sambil mencorat-coret sesuatu buku yang berada diatas meja belajar Luhan.  
"Menggambar hehe" Ucap Luhan nyengir.  
"Astaga, kebiasaanmu dari kecil belum berubah rupanya, Lu" Ucap Kris santai.  
"Ya aku susah untuk melepas kebiasaan menggambarku ini, hyung" Ucap Luhan jujur.  
"Tapi kau harus segera tidur, Lu! ini sudah malam!" Ucap Kris menasehati Luhan.  
"Aish, hyung ini! aku belum selesai, lagi pula besok kan libur!" Ucap Luhan seadanya.  
"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh terlalu malam tidurnya, Lu! ingat jaga kesehatan, tidak baik tidur terlalu larut malam!" Ucap Kris masih menasehati Luhan.  
"Iya iya aku tidur sekarang!" Ucap Luhan mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi bel rumah keluarga Wu)

.

.

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Ucap sang eomma sedikit berteriak.  
"Hei kau kan..." Ucap sang eomma setelah membuka pintu utama rumahnya.  
"Annyeonghaseyo bibi wu, aku Oh Sehun teman sekolahnya Luhan" Sapa Sehun sopan.  
"Omona, kau sopan sekali! ternyata selain tampan kau juga sopan, kau benar-benar calon menantu idamanku!" Ucap bibi wu senang sekali.  
"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, bibi wu" Ucap Sehun berterimakasih.  
"Ayo silahkan masuk, kau pasti mencari Luhan ya? tapi sayangnya anak itu susah sekali bangunnya kalau hari libur begini" Ucap bibi wu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya.  
"Kau duduk saja dulu nak Sehun, biar bibi bangunkan dulu Luhannya" Ucap bibi wu mempersilahkan Sehun duduk setelah sampai di ruang tamu lalu setelah itu bibi wu menghampiri kamar anak keduanya.  
"Baiklah, bibi wu" Ucap Sehun lalu duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan! ireona! palliwa!" Ucap sang eomma sedikit berteriak.  
"Aish, eomma ini! masih terlalu pagi tau!" Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal sambil menutup telinganya.  
"Astaga, anak ini! kalau kau tidak mau bangun, ya sudah eomma akan menyuruh namja tampan itu pulang saja!" Ucap sang eomma kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.  
"Apa maksud eomma? siapa namja tampan yang dimaksud eomma?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun" Jawab sang eomma santai.  
"Omona! kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Ucap Luhan langsung bangun dari tidurnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf tadi membuatmu menunggu" Ucap Luhan sambil memasang seatbeltnya.  
"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku juga salah tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu kalau mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini" Ucap Sehun sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya.  
"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Ke acara festival yang di adakan di taman pusat kota" Jawan Sehun santai.  
"Oh baiklah, sepertinya seru" Ucap Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Selesai dari acara festival-

.

.

"Festival tadi seru sekali! dan terimakasih untuk boneka rusanya!" Ucap Luhan senang sekali sambil memeluk boneka rusa yang Sehun dapatkan dari bermain sebuah game di acara festival tersebut.  
"Aku meragukan dirimu siswa SHS jika sikapmu seperti ini hehe" Ucap Sehun sedikit tertawa.  
"Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal.  
"Kau lucu sekali" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan kearah Luhan.  
"Tidak ada yang lucu tau!" Ucap Luhan masih kesal.  
"Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita makan dulu? aku traktir kok" Tanya Sehun sedikit membujuk Luhan.  
"Boleh" Ucap Luhan singkat.  
"Kau masih kesal padaku? kalau begitu tidak jadi saja" Tanya Sehun lagi.  
"Baiklah, aku tidak kesal lagi padamu! kajja kita makan dulu!" Jawab Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun pelan lalu berjalan pergi ke salah satu cafe yang berada di dekat acara festival tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya lapar sekali ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap kearah Luhan yang sedang makan dengan penuh nafsu.  
"Iya begitulah, lagi pula makanan di sini enak juga kok" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Ya ku akui disini emang makanannya enak" Ucap Sehun ikut jujur.  
"Aku selesai" Ucap Luhan setelah selesai makan makanannya.  
"Aku juga sudah selesai" Ucap Sehun setelah selesai makan makanannya.  
"Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang!" Ajak Luhan pada Sehun untuk pulang.  
"Tunggu dulu, Lu" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.  
"Ada apa emangnya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini dari tadi" Jawab Sehun memberikan sebuket kecil mawar merah.  
"Bunga mawar? kau kapan membelinya?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Tadi saat kau terlalu serius menonton acara musik festival, aku langsung meninggalkanmu sebentar untuk membeli bunga itu di toko bunga dekat acara festival tadi" Jawab Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan.  
"Lalu untuk apa kau memberiku bunga mawar ini?" Tanya Luhan masih bingung.  
"Kau pasti tau artinya bukan dari bunga mawar itu" Jawab Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Tanda cinta, tapi apa maksudnya?" Tanya Luhan sedikit gugup.  
"Aku mencintaimu, Lu! dari awal kita bertemu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu!" Jawab Sehun mengukapkan perasaannya pada Luhan sambil menatap kearah Luhan.  
"Benarkah? kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Luhan meminta kepastian.  
"Iya Lu, aku tidak berbohong! aku sungguh mencintaimu!" Jawab Sehun meyakinkan.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu" Gumam Luhan pelan.  
"Apa? kau bilang apa? aku tidak mendengarnya" Ucap Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hun-ah" Ucap Luhan tegas.  
"Jadi kau maukan jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.  
"Iya aku mau" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum juga kearah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini" Ucap Luhan sambil akan keluar mobil.  
"Tunggu, Lu" Ucap Sehun sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

.

-Cupp-

.

"Sudah sana masuk, kau harus langsung istirahat!" Ucap Sehun menasehati Luhan.  
"Baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan! bye!" Ucap Luhan sedikit gugup sambil keluar mobil lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Astaga, detak jantung ini kenapa berdetak sangat cepat" Gumam Sehun pelan lalu menjalankan mobilnya pergi menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau pulang-pulang sudah membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan boneka rusa! pasti kencanmu menyenangkan sekali ya" Ucap sang eomma senang sekali.  
"Aish eomma, aku tidak ingin di ganggu!" Ucap Luhan malu lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.  
"Ayolah Lu, kau tak usah malu!" Ucap sang eomma sedikit berteriak yang berdiri di depan kamar Luhan.  
"Aku tidak malu!" Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.  
"Bohong, eomma tau kau sedang malu! apa dia menyatakan cintanya padamu?!" Tanya sang eomma penasaran.  
"diamlah eomma! ini sudah malam!" Jawab Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Baiklah-baiklah, anak eomma pasti wajahnya sudah merah hehe" Ucap sang eomma sambil tertawa lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omona! First Kiss ku! aku tidak menyangka dia ternyata mencintaiku juga! senang rasanya hari ini!" Ucap Luhan senang sekali sambil memeluk boneka rusanya lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben anak appa yang satu ini tidak telat bangun" Ucap sang appa sambil menatap kearah Luhan.  
"Appa mengejekku ya?" Tanya Luhan kesal.  
"Tidak Lu, appa hanya heran saja" Jawab sang appa santai.  
"Dia itu tidak telat bangun karena sudah ada yang bangunin dia tiap pagi hehe" Ucap sang eomma sambil tertawa.  
"Siapa eomma?" Tanya Kris penasaran.  
"Oh Sehun adik kelasmu itu, Kris" Jawab sang eomma santai.  
"Eomma! ayolah jangan membicarakan itu!" Ucap Luhan malu.  
"Oh rupanya anak appa, sudah dewasa ya hehe" Ucap sang appa sambil tertawa.  
"Aish appa, jangan ikut-ikutan!" Ucap Luhan masih malu.  
"Adikku rupanya sudah memiliki kekasih hehe" Ucap Kris ikut tertawa.  
"Astaga, aku bisa gila! kalau kalian bertiga berkata seperti itu terus!" Ucap Luhan malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten

Chapter 4

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Suatu hal yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview Chapter:

"Eomma! ayolah jangan membicarakan itu!" Ucap Luhan malu.  
"Oh rupanya anak appa, sudah dewasa ya hehe" Ucap sang appa sambil tertawa.  
"Aish appa, jangan ikut-ikutan!" Ucap Luhan masih malu.  
"Adikku rupanya sudah memiliki kekasih hehe" Ucap Kris ikut tertawa.  
"Astaga, aku bisa gila! kalau kalian bertiga berkata seperti itu terus!" Ucap Luhan malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

"Lu, ada apa dengang wajahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung saat melihat Luhan masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang merona merah di pipinya.  
"Wajahku? emangnya wajahku kenapa?" Tanya balik Luhan ikut bingung.  
"Wajahmu lebih tepatnya di pipimu merona merah sekali" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.  
"Benarkah? astaga, aku malu sekali!" Ucap Luhan malu sambil menutup pipinya yang merona dengan telapak tangannya.  
"Kenapa kau malu? emangnya apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang masih bingung sekaligus penasaran.  
"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Luhan bohong.  
"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Lu! jadi cepat katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Kata Kyungsoo yang mengetahui bahwa Luhan sedang menutupi sesuatu.  
"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu" Ucap Luhan pasrah.  
"Ayo cepat ceritakan!" Kata Kyungsoo sedikit memaksa.  
"Begini kemarin aku di ajak Sehun ke acara festival yang di adakan di pusat kota, aku dengannya mencoba banyak permainan games yang di sediakan oleh acara festival itu lalu saat bermain suatu games Sehun memenangkannya dan dia di berikan hadiah sebuah boneka rusa tapi Sehun malah memberikan boneka rusa itu padaku! setelah selesai acara festival itu aku dengannya makan malam bersama di sebuah cafe yang dekat dengan acara festival itu, dan kau tau setelah selesai makan malam dengannya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Luhan sedikit menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo.  
"Aku tidak tau, emangnya apa yang terjadi? ayo cepat lanjutkan ceritanya!" Kata Kyungsoo memaksa lagi.  
"Dia memberikan sebuket bunga mawar padaku lalu dia menyatakan cintanya padaku! saat dia mengantarku pulang dia juga menciumku!" Ucap Luhan menjelaskan lagi sambil sedikit malu saat menceritakan insiden ciumannya.  
"Wah, benarkah? astaga Lu, kau sungguh beruntung! tapi kau di cium di bagian apa?" Kata Kyungsoo sedikit kepo.  
"Aish, itu rahasia! dan kau tidak boleh tau!" Ucap Luhan santai.  
"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau meberitahuku, aku juga tidak rugi kok!" Ujar Kyungsoo seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun, tadi aku melihatmu berangkat bersama seseorang namja! siapa dia? apa sih bambimu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Iya dia Luhan, ada emangnya?" Tanya Sehun balik.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa sih cuma penasaran aja, soalnya tadi aku melihat kalian dari arah belakang jadi tidak begitu jelas siapa namja yang bersamamu tadi makanya aku menanyakannya padamu!" Jawab Baekhyun jujur.  
"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengannya, Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol ikut penasaran.  
"Aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Wah, benarkah? sejak kapan kau jadian dengannya? ayo cepat katakan padaku!" Tanya Baekhyun sangat antusias.  
"Kemarin saat aku mengajaknya pergi ke acara festival" Jawab Sehun santai.  
"Kalau begitu chukkae ya, Hun! semoga hubunganmu dengannya langgeng!" Ucap Chanyeol memberikan selamat pada Sehun.  
"Terimakasih, Yeol!" Kata Sehun berterimakasih pada Chanyeol.  
"Tapi kau jangan lupa mentraktir kami ya, Hun!" Ucap Baekhyun santai.  
"Tenang saja, Baek! aku pasti mentraktir kalian kok!" Ujar Sehun ikut santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao-ya, kembalikan bukuku!" Teriak Xiumin kesal.  
"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja sendiri!" Ucap Tao santai.  
"Tao-ya! kembalikan cepat! aku mau mengerjakan tugas!" Kata Xiumin masih kesal.  
"Ambil saja sendiri, blweee!" Ucap Tao ngeledek.  
"Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali Tao-ya" Ujar Xiumin masih kesal.  
"Hei sudah-sudah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja jika seperti itu!" Ucap Lay mendamaikan Tao dan Xiumin.  
"Tao-ya ayo cepat kembalikan buku Xiumin!" Kata Luhan menyuruh Tao.  
"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya! ini Xiu bukumu!" Ucap Tao sambil mengembalikan buku itu pada Xiumin.  
"Kau jangan jahil lagi padaku!" Ujar Xiumin sambil menerima kembali bukunya.  
"Iya maaf aku tidak akan menjahilimu lagi, Xiu!" Kata Tao meminta maaf.  
"Nah kalau gini kan enak di lihatnya, saling akur!" Ucap Kyungsoo santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya aku baru sadar kalau Kai tidak masuk hari ini! dia kemana ya?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.  
"Iya kau benar, Baek! bahkan dia tidak memberi kabar ke kita!" Ucap Chanyeol ikut bingung.  
"Mungkin dia ada urusan keluarga kali!" Jawab Sehun seadanya.  
"Ya mungkin saja sih begitu, tapi biasanya dia akan memberi kabar ke kita kan kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah!" Ujar Chanyeol jujur.  
"Benar katamu, Yeol! jika tidak masuk sekolah dia biasanya memberi kabar ke kita!" Ucap Baekhyun setuju atas ucapan Chanyeol.  
"Sudahlah Yeol, Baek! mungkin dia lupa membawa ponselnya, makanya dia tidak memberi kabar ke kita!" Kata Sehun santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lho kok hanya kalian berdua, kemana Kai dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja bergabung duduk di kantin bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan.  
"Baekhyun tadi sedang berbicara dengan Suho" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
"Sedangkan Kai tidak masuk sekolah hari ini" Jawab Sehun seadanya.  
"Kai tidak masuk? emangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
"Entahlah, mungkin ada urusan keluarga" Jawab Sehun santai.  
"Oh begitu rupanya" Ucap Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya Suho-ya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi padamu" Ucap Baekhyun santai.  
"Menanyakan soal apa lagi?" Tanya Suho ikut santai.  
"Kai tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, keterangannya apa?" Tanya balik Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Oh soal itu, orang tuanya mengirim surat tadi pagi! di surat itu mengatakan Kai ijin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena ada urusan keluarga" Jawab Suho jujur.  
"Oh ternyata benar dia ada urusan keluarga" Ucap Baekhyun seadanya.  
"Suho-ya ayo kekantin! baby Xiu-ku pasti sudah menungguku!" Ajak Chen tiba-tiba.  
"Iya ayo ke kantin, Chen! pasti baby Lay-ku sudah menungguku juga! aku pamit ke kantin duluan ya Baek!" Ucap Suho berpamitan pada Baekhyun lalu pergi berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.  
"Aku duluan ya Baek!" Kata Chen berpamitan juga pada Baekhyun lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Suho menuju kantin sekolah.  
"Aku ke toilet saja dulu baru ke kantin menyusul yang lainnya!" Gumam Baekhyun pelan lalu pergi berjalan menuju toilet sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menungguku lama seperti ini tadi aku membantu membawakan buku Park saem ke kantor guru" Kata Sehun meminta maaf.  
"Tidak apa kok, lagi pula aku juga baru menunggumu! Oh ya kau tidak latihan basket hari ini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Tidak, lagi pula Kai tidak masuk hari ini jadi ya tidak latihan basket deh" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Oh begitu" Ucap Luhan seadanya.  
"Kajja kita pulang" Ajak Sehun pada Luhan sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Luhan yang duduk di samping pengemudi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lho kau tidak kuliah hari ini, Kris hyung?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat setibanya di rumah melihat Kris sedang menonton tv dengan santainya.  
"Tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini" Jawab Kris santai sambil masih menatap ke layar tv.  
"Oh pantas saja kau terlihat santai sekali" Ucap Luhan seadanya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
"Hei Lu kau sudah pulang" Sapa sang eomma yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.  
"Iya eomma aku baru saja sampai di rumah" Kata Luhan santai sambil berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya.  
"Ganti baju dulu sana!" Ujar sang eomma menasehati Luhan.  
"Iya eomma aku akan ganti baju!" Ucap Luhan sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kai to the point.  
"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, dan kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya balik Sehun penasaran.  
"Aku pergi kemakam eommaku" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Kau gila! kenapa kau berkata seperti itu! jelas-jelas tadi aku bertemu eommamu di bawah" Ucap Sehun kesal karena Kai memberikan jawaban yang aneh.  
"Dia eomma tiriku! sedangkan tadi aku pergi mengunjungi makam eomma kandungku!" Ujar Kai sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Apa? eomma tiri? maksudmu apa sih? aku tidak mengerti" Kata Sehun bingung.

.

Kai pun akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun.

.

.

_Flashback-On_

.

.

"Appa, apakah kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Kai sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja appanya.  
"Masuklah" Jawab sang appa dari dalam ruang kerjanya.  
"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya sang appa to the point setelah Kai masuk ke dalam ruang kerja appanya.  
"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Tanyakan saja" Ucap sang appa santai.  
"Apakah appa mengenal wanita dan anak kecil di foto ini?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjukan sebuah foto.  
"Kau dapat dari mana foto itu?" Tanya balik sang appa sedikit kaget saat melihat foto itu.  
"Aku menemukannya di gudang rumah kita" Jawab Kai santai.  
"Sudah berapa kali appa bilang, jangan pernah masuk kegudang itu!" Ujar sang appa sedikit kesal.  
"Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk? apa wanita ini selingkuhanmu sehingga kau tidak ingin aku masuk ke gudang itu dan menemukan foto ini" Kata Kai ikut kesal karena mengetahui sang appa memiliki selingkuhan.  
"Kau tidak tau apa-apa" Ucap sang appa menahan emosinya.  
"Karena aku tidak tau apa-apa, makanya aku meminta penjelasan darimu, appa" Ujar Kai sedikit tenang.  
"Baiklah appa akan menjelaskannya padamu" Kata sang appa sedikit santai.  
"Ya jelaskan saja, aku mendengarkannya" Ucap Kai ikut santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wanita itu istri tercintaku dan dia meninggal dunia saat kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah temannya waktu itu, dan anak kecil di foto itu anak kami, namanya adalah Kim Jongin" Ujar sang appa sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Maafkan aku appa, aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalumu! Lalu dimana anakmu yang bernama Kim Jongin itu, appa?" Tanya Kai penasaran.  
"Dia ada di sini, bersamaku" Jawab sang appa sambil menatap kearah Kai.  
"Apa?! Appa, kau tidak sedang bercandakan? di ruangan ini hanya ada kau dan aku" Kata Kai sedikit kaget dan bingung.  
"Kim Jongin adalah Kim Kai anakku satu-satunya yang ku miliki" Ucap sang appa tegas sambil masih menatap kearah Kai dengan tatapan meyakinkan.  
"Bagaimana bisa, appa? aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun tentang masa kecilku" Tanya Kai makin bingung.  
"Kau bersama eommamu saat kecelakaan itu, beruntungnya kau masih bisa di selamatkan hanya saja kau mengalami lupa ingatan akibat kepalamu terbentur sangat keras saat kecelakaan waktu itu" Jawab sang appa menjelaskan.  
"Saat itu appa sangat sedih karena di tinggal oleh eommamu! namun seiring waktu berjalan appa sadar, kalau appa tidak bisa terus-terusan bersedih seperti itu! lagi pula kau butuh kasih sayang seorang eomma, maka dari itu appa menikah lagi dengan eommamu yang sekarang ini! dan appa mengubah identitasmu, agar appa bisa melupakan masa lalu appa yang sangat menyedihkan itu!" Kata sang appa sedih yang sedang mengutarakan perasaan sedihnya itu.  
"Bisakah appa menunjukan dimana makam eomma kandungku?" Tanya Kai sedih setelah selesai di jelaskan semuanya.  
"Tentu saja! appa akan menunjukannya padamu, nak" Jawab sang appa sambil tersenyum kearah Kai.  
"Terimakasih, appa" Ucap Kai ikut tersenyum kearah sang appanya.

.

.

_Flashback-Off_

.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau sebelumnya" Ujar Sehun meminta maaf pada Kai.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Hun! oh ya ini fotoku dan eommaku!" Ucap Kai sambil menunjukan pada Sehun sebuah foto yang Kai temui di gudang.  
"Eommamu cantik sekali" Puji Sehun saat melihat eomma Kai di foto itu.  
"Terimakasih, eommaku emang cantik sekali" Kata Kai berterimakasih atas pujian Sehun.  
"Dan anak kecil ini kau" Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang berada di foto itu.  
"Ya itu aku" Ucap Kai seadanya.  
"Aku seperti pernah melihat anak kecil ini, tapi dimana ya?" Gumam Sehun pelan sambil masih melihat anak kecil di foto itu.  
"Kau ngomong apa barusan?" Tanya Kai bingung.  
"Tidak, aku tidak ngomong apa-apa! Oh ya makam eommamu dimana, Kai?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai.  
"Di kota busan, emang ada apa?" Tanya Kai balik.  
"Kau dari kecil sudah tinggal di busan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.  
"Iya kata appaku, aku tinggal di busan sejak aku lahir" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Sekarang aku tau siapa anak kecil ini" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk anak kecil di foto itu.  
"Apa sih maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti!" Kata Kai bingung.

.

Sehun pun akhirnya menceritakan semuanya tentang Luhan yang sangat merindukan sahabat kecilnya dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya yang hilang tanpa kabar pada Kai serta mengatakan bahwa sahabat kecil Luhan yang pernah Sehun lihat di foto milik Luhan itu sangat mirip dengan foto Kai waktu kecil.

.

.

_Flashback-On_

.

.

"Xiao Lu, Jonginie minta maaf ya! Jonginie tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat airnya ke buku gambar Xiao Lu!" Ucap Jongin kecil kepada sahabatnya yang sedang menangis sambil memegang buku gambarnya.  
"Hiks Xiao Lu benci hiks Jonginie hiks" Kata Xiao Lu kecil sambil masih menangis.  
"Jonginie tidak sengaja Xiao Lu, bagaimana kalau Jonginie beliin Xiao Lu ice cream sebagai permintaan maaf Jonginie?" Tanya Jongin kecil sambil mencoba membujuk sahabatnya.  
"Ice cream? Jonginie tidak bohongkan?" Tanya balik Xiao Lu kecil yang sudah berhenti menangis.  
"Jonginie tidak bohong kok, Kajja kita beli ice cream!" Ajak Jongin kecil sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih ya Jonginie sudah beliin Xiao Lu ice cream dan mengantar Xiao Lu pulang" Kata Xiao Lu kecil sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya.  
"Sama-sama Xiao Lu" Ujar Jongin kecil ikut tersenyum.  
"Hei kalian sepertinya senang sekali" Sapa Kris sambil berjalan menghampiri Xiao Lu dan Jongin.  
"Iya Hyung, Xiao Lu hari ini senang sekali! karena Jonginie beliin Xiao Lu ice cream" Ucap Xiao Lu kecil sambil tersenyum sangat manis.  
"Hyung itu kamera siapa?" Tanya Jongin kecil sambil menunjuk kamera yang di tangan Kris.  
"Oh ini hadiah dari appa hyung, bagaimana kalau kita coba kameranya? ayo kalian berdua berdiri disana sambil tersenyum, hyung akan mengambil foto kalian"Jawab Kris sambil mempersiapkan kameranya kearah dua adiknya yang sudah siap di foto.  
"Sudah hyung" Kata Jongin kecil dan Xiao Lu kecil serempak sambil sama-sama berpose tersenyum ceria kearah kamera.  
"Oke siap ya, satu... dua... tiga..." Ujar Kris sambil ancang-ancang mengambil foto kedua adiknya tersebut lalu menekan tombol foto.

.

KLIK. Bunyi suara kamera.

.

.

_Flashback-Off_

.

.

"Astaga, aku telah membuat Luhan mencari-cariku selama ini" Ucap Kai setelah selesai di ceritakan oleh Sehun.  
"Kau harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu kepada Luhan secepatnya, Kai!" Kata Sehun memberikan saran pada Kai.  
"Ya, Hun kau benar! aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan" Ujar Kai yakin.  
"Kalau begitu, besok kau harus masuk sekolah" Ucap Sehun santai.  
"Tentu saja, aku akan masuk sekolah besok!" Kata Kai ikut santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten

Chapter 5

Main Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Suatu hal yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview Chapter:

"Astaga, aku telah membuat Luhan mencari-cariku selama ini" Ucap Kai setelah selesai di ceritakan oleh Sehun.  
"Kau harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu kepada Luhan secepatnya, Kai!" Kata Sehun memberikan saran pada Kai.  
"Ya, Hun kau benar! aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan" Ujar Kai yakin.  
"Kalau begitu, besok kau harus masuk sekolah" Ucap Sehun santai.  
"Tentu saja, aku akan masuk sekolah besok!" Kata Kai ikut santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

"Pagi Lu!" Sapa Kyungsoo sambil duduk di samping Luhan.  
"Pagi juga Soo!" Sapa Balik Luhan santai.  
"Oh ya Lu, bentar lagi kan liburan sekolah! apa kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo serius.  
"Tidak, aku belum punya rencana apapun! kalau kau sudah punya rencana atau belum?" Tanya balik Luhan ikut serius.  
"Kalau aku sih ingin sekali liburan kali ini ke pantai! bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan antusias.  
"Hanya kita berdua?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Terserah kau juga sih jika kau ingin mengajak pangeranmu juga tak apa-apa lagi pula jika kau mengajak pangeranmu, dia pasti akan mengajak teman-temannya itu, pasti akan sangat seru jika kita pergi bersama-sama kan!" Jawab Kyungsoo sangat antusias.  
"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat Kai kan, Soo!" Kata Luhan santai.  
"Dari mana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung dan sedikit kaget.  
"Kau itu sangat mudah di tebak, Soo!" Jawab Luhan masih santai.  
"Omona! apa itu benar? aigoo, aku jadi malu!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Haha kau ini lucu sekali, Soo!" Ujar Luhan sambil sedikit tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ah! akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga! kau tau, kemarin aku benar-benar kesepian!" Kata Chanyeol senang sambil memeluk Kai.  
"Aish! Menjauhlah dariku, Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Kai sedikit berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.  
"Haha Kalian ini sangat kekanakan sekali!" Ujar Sehun sambil sedikit tertawa saat melihat adegan Kai dan Chanyeol.  
"Hei teman-teman!" Sapa Baekhyun sangat antusias setelah duduk di samping Sehun.  
"Kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Sebentar lagi kan liburan sekolah! rencana kemana kita liburan kali ini?" Tanya balik Baekhyun masih antusias.  
"Ntahlah, aku tidak tau!" Jawab Kai seadanya.  
"Ah pasti kau akan pergi dengan bambimu itu kan, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap kearah Sehun.  
"Aku belum memiliki rencana seperti itu!" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi liburan?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta pendapat dari ketiga temannya.  
"Aha! aku tau!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum misterius.  
"Tau apaan, Baek?" Tanya Kai penasaran.  
"Ntar kalian juga akan tau!" Kata Baekhyun sambil masih tersenyum misterius.  
"Kau ini sangat aneh, Baek!" Ucap Sehun seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Lu, Soo!" Sapa Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelasnya.  
"Hei Baek!" Sapa balik Luhan dan Kyungsoo serempak.  
"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun santai.  
"Tentu saja boleh, memangnya kau ingin menanyakan soal apaan, Baek?" Tanya balik Luhan sedikit penasaran.  
"Liburan sekolah kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun masih santai.  
"Kita sih berencana ingin pergi ke pantai!" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.  
"Wah, bolehkan aku dan teman-temanku bergabung dengan kalian? itu pasti akan sangat seru!" Ujar Baekhyun antusias.  
"Tentu saja boleh! lebih rame pasti akan lebih seru!" Kata Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.  
"Kau itu jadi orang jangan curigaan, Yeol!" Ujar Baekhyun santai.  
"Aku tidak curigaan!" Kata Chanyeol membela dirinya.  
"Itu sangat terlihat jelas di wajahmu, Yeol!" Ucap Luhan seadanya.  
"Wajahnya seperti apa emang, Lu? apakah terlihat abstrak? haha" Ujar Kai sedikit meledek Chanyeol.  
"Diam kau, Kai! wajahmu tuh yang abstrak!" Kata Chanyeol membalas meledek Kai.  
"Haha kalian berdua memang abstrak!" Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Diam kau, Hun!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal.  
"Kau lebih sangat abstrak, Hun!" Kata Kai membalas meledek Sehun.  
"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut lagi! kalian berisik tau!" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menasehati teman-temannya itu lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau menungguku? aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Lee Saem" Ujar Sehun sambil menatap ke arah Luhan yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.  
"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa" Kata Luhan sambil menatap ke arah Sehun juga.  
"Okelah tunggu di sana, aku tidak akan lama!" Ucap Sehun berpamitan pada Luhan lalu pergi berjalan ke arah ruang guru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana sekarang? apa kau tak merindukanku? aku sangat merindukanmu, jadi cepatlah kembali" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil menatap sebuah foto yang terdapat dua anak kecil sedang tersenyum ceria kearah kamera yang mefoto mereka.  
"Wah foto siapa itu?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.  
"Hei Kai, oh ini fotoku dengan sahabat kecilku" Sapa Luhan saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara tadi.  
"Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Kai lagi.  
"Tentu saja boleh, ini silahkan" Jawab Luhan sambil memberikan foto tersebut pada Kai.  
"Ternyata benar" Gumam Kai pelan setelah menerima dan melihat foto tersebut.  
"Apanya yang benar?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Kai.  
"Tidak, tidak jadi! ini fotonya" Jawab Kai sambil mengembalikan foto tersebut.  
"Oh ya sudah" Ucap Luhan seadanya sambil menerima kembali foto tersebut dari Kai lalu menyimpannya di saku bajunya.  
"Lu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kai serius.  
"Ya tentu saja boleh, kau ingin menanyakan apa?" Tanya Luhan balik.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu lagi dengan sahabat kecilmu itu?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap kearah Luhan.  
"Tentu aku akan memeluknya! kau tau? aku sangat merindukannya! saat dulu masih kecil dia yang selalu menjaga dan bermain bersamaku! aku sangat menyayanginya karena hanya dia sahabat kecil yang ku miliki!" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan sambil menatap kearah Kai.  
"Bagaimana jika Kim Jongin adalah aku?" Tanya Kai lagi.  
"Itu tidak mungkin!" Jawab Luhan seadanya.  
"Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tau nama sahabat kecil ku?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat menyadari apa yang di katakan Kai tadi.  
"Karena sahabat kecilmu Kim Jongin adalah aku Kim Kai" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? aku sungguh tidak mengerti!" Tanya Luhan masih bingung.  
"Maaf Lu, aku meninggalkanmu waktu dulu kecil! aku menghilang tanpa memberimu kabar! sebenarnya saat itu mobil yang di naiki eommaku dan aku mengalami kecelakaan, sehingga membuat eommaku meninggal dunia dan aku mengalami lupa ingatan! setelah kejadian itu terjadi appaku mengalami trauma karena kehilangan eommaku, sehingga appaku mengambil keputusan untuk mengubah identitasku lalu membawaku tinggal bersamanya dan eomma tiriku di seoul!" Jawab Kai sedih sambil menatap kearah Luhan dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

.

.

Setelah Kai selesai menceritakan semuanya Luhan pun langsung memeluk Kai dan di balas pelukannya oleh Kai. Luhan pun juga menangis bahagia karena dapat bertemu sahabat kecilnya lagi.

.

.

"Lu, kau menangis ya?" Tanya Kai saat merasakan bajunya sedikit basah.  
"Tidak, aku sedang senang sekali sekarang" Jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengapus jejak air matanya yang keluar.  
"Aku juga senang bisa memiliki sahabat kecil sepertimu" Ucap Kai tersenyum sambil menatap kearah Luhan.  
"Kau tau? Jonginie sahabat kecilku, tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapa pun! karena tidak ada yang sama seperti dirimu, Kai!" Ujar Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap kearah Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit gugup.  
"Kau ini aneh sekali, padahal dari tadi kita juga sudah berbicara! haha" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tertawa.  
"Maksudku membicarakan hal yang serius!" Kata Chanyeol serius.  
"Hal yang serius? maksudmu apaan sih?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.  
"Akumencintaimu,Baek!" Ucap Chanyeol terlalu cepat.  
"Apa? kau bilang apa barusan? hei ucapanmu terlalu cepat! aku tidak mengerti, Yeol!" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal.  
"Baiklah aku akan mengulanginya! dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya.  
"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik!" Ucap Baekhyun santai.  
"Aku mencintaimu, Baek! sejak kita sekolah di SHS aku baru sadar bahwa perasaan cintaku ini benar adanya dan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan cintaku padamu terus tumbuh, jadi maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Ujar Chanyeol yang sedang mengutarakan perasaannya selama ini pada Baekhyun.  
"Yeol, apakah ini benar-benar serius?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol meminta kepastian.  
"Tentu saja ini benar-benar serius, mana mungkin aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan meyakinkan.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol!" Kata Baekhyun jujur sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Jadi kau maukan menjadi kekasihku, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil ikut tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.  
"Tentu saja aku mau, Yeolie-ah!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil masih tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Aku senang mendengarnya, Baekiie-ah!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil masih ikut tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobil yang dia kemudikan.  
"Karena aku sudah bertemu sahabat kecilku!" Jawab Luhan senang sekali.  
"Baguslah kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya kembali!" Ujar Sehun ikut senang.  
"Kau tau Hun-ah, ternyata sahabat kecilku berada di dekatku selama ini!" Kata Luhan masih dalam keadaan senang sekali.  
"Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa.  
"Dia sahabatmu, Hun-ah! Kim Kai!" Jawab Luhan sedikit antusias.  
"Wah, rupanya dunia sempit juga ya! haha" Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Kau benar rupanya dunia ini sempit haha" Ujar Luhan sambil ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Soo, Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini" Sapa seseorang yang dengan seenaknya duduk di meja cafe di mana Kyungsoo tempati.  
"Omona Kai-ah! se..nang bertemu dengan..mu!" Sapa balik Kyungsoo gugup yang awalnya kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya itu.  
"Haha ayolah santai saja denganku, jangan terlalu gugup seperti itu!" Kata Kai sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Haha baiklah" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil ikut tertawa.  
"Makanmu banyak juga ya ternyata" Ujar Kai santai.  
"Haha maklum aku sedang lapar sekali hari ini" Kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menutup rasa malunya karena ketahuan makan banyak oleh Kai.  
"Haha lagi pula bagus kok kalau makan banyak, agar tubuhmu tetap sehat!" Ucap Kai sambil meminum minuman yang dia beli tadi.  
"Iya kau benar" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona di pipinya.  
"Soo, kau baik-baik sajakan? kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Tanya Kai sambil melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah merona.  
"ah iya, aku baik-baik saja kok!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Flashback_On-

.

.

"Kau tau Kai-ah, ada yang mengagumi dan mungkin juga mencintai kau sejak awal masuk di SHS hingga sekarang lho!" Kata Luhan santai.  
"Siapa, Lu?" Tanya Kai penasaran.  
"Haha kau terlihat penasaran sekali!" Jawab Luhan sedikit tertawa.  
"Aish Lu, serius siapa orang itu?" Tanya Kai masih penasaran.  
"Dia sahabatku di kelas yaitu Kyungsoo!" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Oh dia rupanya!" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum misterius.  
"eh Kai-ah tapi kau jangan bilang kau tau dariku ya soal ini!" Ujar Luhan santai.  
"Tenang saja, Lu! aku tak akan memberitahukan kalau kau yang memberitahuku soal ini!" Kata Kai ikut santai.

.

.

-Flashback_Off-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu menutupinya dariku!" Ucap Kai sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo lalu melepaskannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.  
"Aku.." Ujar Kyungsoo gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Kau tau wajahmu itu sangat imut jadi jangan di tutupi, biarkan aku melihatnya selalu!" Kata Kai memuji Kyungsoo dengan tulus sambil memegang dagu Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba menatap ke arah Kai.  
"Iya benar, kau itu sangat imut!" Jawab Kai sambil ikut menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.  
"Ah iya Soo, aku itu tak pandai dalam berkata! aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum meyakinkan ke arah Kyungsoo.  
"Se..jak kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.  
"Sejak pertama kali berkenalan denganmu!" Jawab Kai jujur.  
"Aku ju..ga mencintai..mu sejak awal kita masuk di SHS!" Ujar Kyungsoo ikut jujur dan sedikit gugup.  
"Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo.  
"Iya aku mau!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil ikut tersenyum imut ke arah Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, apa yang membuat adikku ini terlihat senang sekali?" Tanya Kris sambil duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang mengemil makanan.  
"Kau tau hyung, aku sudah bertemu dengan Jonginie!" Jawab Luhan senang.  
"Baguslah jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya, hyung ikut senang mendengarnya!" Kata Kris sambil tersenyum tampan ke arah Luhan.  
"Iya hyung aku juga senang bisa bertemu Jonginie kembali!" Ucap Luhan sambil ikut tersenyum manis ke arah Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berakhirlah cerita ini dengan happy ending, Wu Luhan yang sudah menemukan sahabat kecilnya bernama Kim Kai sekaligus sudah mendapatkan kekasih yang baik bernama Oh Sehun. Berikutnya Sahabat Wu Luhan di kelas bernama Do Kyungsoo juga sudah mendapatkan kekasih yang tak lain orang yang di kagumi Do Kyungsoo sendiri sejak awal masuk di SHS yaitu bernama Kim Kai. Lalu Sahabat Wu Luhan yang selalu saja memanggil Wu Luhan dengan sebutan 'Bambi' bernama Byun Baekhyun juga sudah menjadi kekasih dari seorang namja yang sangat Byun Baekhyun kenal sejak kecil yaitu bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-E.N.D-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mian kalau FF nya tidak sesuai ke inginan kalian readerdeul :)

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Dan sekalian pengen promosi FF ku yang baru-baru ini ku publish yang berjudul 'You and Me' jika bisa mampir yuk ke FF ku yang satu itu, kali aja ada yang nyantol sama tuh FF haha :D Gomawo :)


End file.
